


overcome in this war (of hearts)

by cagetraumasam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagetraumasam/pseuds/cagetraumasam
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Magnus finds himself dreading the prospect of going home.





	overcome in this war (of hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! i had a lil plot bunny of alec taking a depression nap and being really sad when he woke up and magnus comforting him stuck in my head, so now this exists. it's nothing super graphic, but please heed the tags if you think it might be upsetting or triggering for you.
> 
> title is (obviously) taken from ruelle's 'war of hearts' bc im unoriginal 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

For the first time in a long time, Magnus finds himself dreading the prospect of going home. He’s almost certain he and Alexander are still fighting so, while he’d love to end his arduous day by curling up next to his lover and drifting into a peaceful sleep, he’s almost certain that’s not the future which awaits him. Besides, tired as he may be, it’s hardly past five and he still has work to do. There will be time for sleep (and arguments, should they arise) later.

Magnus is partly relieved and partly disappointed to find the loft dark and empty upon his arrival. It’s not rare for Alec to let himself in, as the wards are designed to grant him access, but it’s also not strange for Alec to work long hours at the Institute, and Magnus assumes that’s what he must be doing.

It’s only when he opens the door of his bedroom to fetch something more comfortable to wear that Magnus realizes he’s not alone. Alec is lying on his side on the bed, shoulders tense and face twisted in something that’s distinct and unpeaceful. His boots hang off the bed; apparently, he hadn't bothered to rid himself of them before climbing in to sleep which is...odd. Stranger still is that Alec is a sleep at all; it's very, very rare for him to go to bed before midnight. Magnus frowns, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Alexander?” he tries, reaching out a bit, and Alec stirs, starting at first and then looking groggy and confused.

 “Magnus,” he manages, voice gravelly with sleep, “I didn’t mean to—shit. _Shit._ What time is it, I didn’t, I don’t, what,” Alec scrambles up, looking for all the world like a deer caught in the headlights. Magnus gently takes his arms into his hands to get him to stop.

 “Sh, my love, sh, it’s alright. You just fell asleep. It’s okay.”

 “I didn’t, I, uh, I’m sorry.”

 Magnus furrows his eyebrows, trying to think of why Alexander might be apologizing. “There’s no need to be,” he settles on the words eventually, soothing hands running over Alec’s sleeve. “Are you alright?” Magnus asks, because there’s still just something so off about Alec.

 Alec worries his lip between his teeth and shakes his head, falling into Magnus’ shoulder and muffling a shaky sob against it as he does. Magnus is startled, but takes it in stride, running a soothing hand over the arc of Alec’s back and simply letting him cry against him.

 “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s, I don’t know why,” Alec manages words between his sobs, but Magnus simply shakes his head.

 “You don’t need to apologize. There’s been a lot going on, and it’s understandable that you’re overwhelmed. It’s okay. Sh, my love,” he soothes and they stay like that, Alec half-fallen onto Magnus’ shoulders for who knows how long. Eventually, the sobbing evens out and shaky intakes of air are replaced with steadied breaths.

 Gently, Magnus lays Alec back down on the bed and smiles at him, wiping away the remainder of his tears with the silk of his sleeve. “Do you want to sleep a while longer?” Magnus asks. Alec manages a watery, embarrassed smile before nodding and fluttering his eyes closed. Magnus knows he’s past words at this point, and he can’t find it in himself to blame his Alexander. Clearly, it was a long day. For both of them.

 Still, Magnus cannot sleep yet. It’s hardly six in the evening, and he has so much work to do… but he finds himself lying down anyway, looking at Alexander like he’s everything good in the world. Magnus knows their fights aren’t forgotten, nor are they finished. There are a lot of things they still need to do. To talk about. Not now, though. Right now, all he needs to do is scoop his arm over Alec’s side, pull him close, and protect him from the demons he’s too tired to protect himself from. Everything else can come later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! come shout at me on tumblr @starlightswait! <3333


End file.
